Twilight's End
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: WR/BS/TM Willow must stop the Twilight at any cost. Even if it means messing with the time line.


Title: Twilight's End

Author: Tariq ( Formerly The Artist Known As Aeris Jade Orion )

Pairing: WR/BS/TM

Rating: R

Timeline: Season Eight, Season Six

Spoilers: Only for Season Eight.

Beta Reader: The Dark Gremlin

Author's Notes: Not my usual standards. ( If any )

Summary: Willow must stop the Twilight at any cost. Even if it means messing with the time line.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never has been mine. Never will be.

Shame, isn't it?

00000

Prologue

00000

" D'Hoffryn. " Willow sighed in exasperation.

" Good evening, Miss. Rosenberg. " The ancient demon greeted solemnly.

" I don't want to be a Justice Demon. I won't kill anyone for you, and I won't perform a resurrection. " Willow wryly quipped. " Been there, done that, bought the soundtrack. "

" I'm afraid my business with you is far more serious than such minor.... chores. " The ruler of Arashmahaar stated. " I brought you here because both of our dimensions are in grave danger. "

" Oh joy, another apocalypse. "

" An apocalypse would effect just the humans and more peaceful demons. No, what I'm talking about is the complete annihilation of both of our worlds. "

" Another Glory? " She asked suddenly serious.

" Far more grave. " He denied.

" How grave? " She snapped, tired of his skirting the issue.

" What Anyanka was told about the rising of the First was wrong. The First Evil did not gain a foot hold in your world due to your bringing the slayer back to life. "

" Then why? "

" Do you remember what happened the week after Miss. Summers return? "

Willow frowned at the question. She'd been so concerned about her fights with Tara during that time period that she'd ignored most of the little stuff. Although...

" There was some sort of space alignment or something. " She finally stated.

" The Convergence of Khaine. "

" Khaine? " She squeaked. " Khaine as in the God of Murder and Undead? "

" In the entire history of our worlds, from their creation to their end, their can only be one such Convergence. " The demon lord explained.

" Why? "

" The mystical power behind such an event can be used for one thing alone. It's power is needed to start the process of giving form to the First Evil. "

" Oh jeez. "

" The First's chosen host began a series of rituals over that year. Each one building up to moment when the First Evil's spirit could become flesh. "

" But the battle...a-and the activation of the slayers... and the big boom... no more Hellmouth. " Willow babbled.

" The battle that destroyed the Hellmouth was the final piece needed to start the Twilight. "

" So we kick it's fleshy butt. "

" If it was that simple I would be talking with more than just yourself. "

Willow dropped the serious demons gaze. Being brought to the astral plane and being told that the world was over wasn't her idea of a good time.

" At this point in time there is nothing that can be done. The balance has been destroyed beyond repair. "

" All the slayers. "

" I'm referring to the murder of most of the Vengeance demons. "

That got her attention. She couldn't understand how something like that could possibly affect the balance of her world.

" Despite what you've been told Vengeance Demons serve an important part of your world. We keep balance in a way that neither the Slayers nor the Council can. "

" And the activation of the Slayers? "

" Was necessary to keep the balance when my subordinates were killed off. "

" Then what do we do? " She questioned.

" We stop the Twilight before it begins. " D'Hoffryn said. " If you can keep the Host from performing all ten of the rituals, then the Twilight will never happen. "

" A temporal fold? "

" Exactly. You will be required to return to week of the Convergence. "

Willow sighed heavily. She'd long since accepted the hellish life she now lived. A life alone, struggling with her demons every moment of everyday.

She had been cursed in the worst way. Suffering in a manner that tore at her soul, and left her wondering why she kept going.

When Giles had taken her to the Coven it was discovered that there was a reason for her melt down.

Mrs. Harken had informed her that Rack had turned Willow into a Tempest. A type of magical being that was rare to the point of extinction.

An Ancient One.

The thing that separated the Tempest from all other magical beings was that in addition to their body creating magic, they also drew on the magic of the Earth 24/7.

For a Tempest to remain healthy physically, magically, and spiritually three links were necessary.

The first was a permeate link to the Earth. The second was to a magically powerful being, and the third to a physically powerful being.

Spirit, Magic, and Physical.

The Triumvirate.

There in lay the problem. Once the Triumvirate was established that was it. A Tempest couldn't bond with anyone else. Even in the event of the death of one of the threesome.

Willow had accidentally established that bond with both Tara and Buffy. Tara just days before her death, and Buffy when she used the slayer to heal the damage done by the Gnarl.

Hence her killing spree.

She had literally felt Tara's death. She had felt it, and the snapping of the bond had caused her to lose all control over the magic. Both Earthly, and physically.

She hated the Triumvirate. She hated it with her entire being. She'd felt Buffy with Spike, and later with that slayer, that female slayer.

The pain she'd experienced between Buffy and Tara had been overwhelming. So overwhelming that she had nearly gone insane.

Now she was expected to go back in time where there would be no bonds. This meant suffering from not having a Triumvirate while not being able to establish one with anyone except those two.

On a logical level she understood that if the Triumvirate had been fully formed between all three of them it would be very different.

The bond would keep Buffy and Tara alive against any attack except decapitation. The bond would also keep the three of them from being with anyone else.

Emotionally she didn't give a damn.

She'd been ripped apart because the Triumvirate had never been fully formed. Buffy's involvement with another woman had simply taken the damaged pieces from Tara's death and shredded them until there was hardly anything left.

In other words Willow was terrified of a Triumvirate. Terrified and willing to put up with the pain she'd suffer by not forming it.

When she got to the past there would be no cuddling which would lead to a full bond, and no borrowing slayer strength which would half form a bond.

Nope, Willow Rosenberg was staying far away from temptation, and the minute she'd stopped the Twilight she was getting out of dodge.

" When do I leave? "

11111

Chapter One

11111

' Goddess, forgive me for what I've done. '

Silent tears streamed down her checks as she dry heaved into the toilet. Blood ran down the side from her many injuries, but it wasn't the pain or the blood that sickened her.

' Humans. Why did it have to be humans? '

Her soul felt heavier than ever with the guilt that haunted her. Each day made it worse, drowning her in a sea of death.

Never in all her dreams did she imagine that she would be battling humans. Bringers, uber vamps, demons.... Never humans.

For three months she'd done just that. Stopping various demons from performing the first ritual. Demons, not humans.

So why did the First decide to use human minions now? Why wait so long? Why use humans at all?

' Because it thinks you won't kill a human. '

She stood slowly, half afraid she'd get sick again, and half afraid she wouldn't. If she didn't she feared that meant she didn't feel guilty enough, if she did then she risked one of the scoobies coming home and seeing how badly she was hurt.

She moved in front of the mirror and grimaced at the image. A sheen of blood covered the entire right side of her face, all from various small cuts, and a particularly deep scratch right on the border of her scalp and forehead.

Her right eye was a dark purple color, and quickly swelling shut. A long slice ran along the left side of her nose. Even her bottom lip had been split.

The dark green peasant dress that she loved so much was completely trashed. Rips, tears, and blood stains had ruined it.

She could easily see the damage to her stomach and ribs through what was left of the dress. Dark bruises and slashes that would be hurting her for several days.

' It's my own fault. '

She'd known that with no Triumvirate that there would be pain. She hadn't known she would have episodes of pain that bad, especially not when she was in the middle of battling a group of baddies.

She could fly, teleport, heal from almost anything done to her with just a tiny bit of magic, but surviving without the Triumvirate was crippling her.

How could someone with her power be so easily foiled? It wasn't even an attack that was leaving her like this, it was her own body rebelling.

' Life sucks a big one. ' She decided with a pout.

Here she was trying to save several dimensions and her own body was being a pain in the ass. That left her with two options.

One... hope to hell that she didn't have another episode while she was stopping a ritual, or two... talk to Tara and Buffy about the Triumvirate.

She shook her head in frustration. There was nothing and no one that would get her to even consider option two.

She'd been burned enough, thank you. She didn't need to add to the pain, or the emotional scars that she was already sporting.

Willow reluctantly stripped out of what she was wearing, dropping them to the floor in a blood soaked heap.

Right away she noticed a knife wound on the outside of her right calf that ran from the ankle to the knee. The split was wide enough that it would scar, even with her advanced healing.

Her left hand was another unnoticed injury. The knuckles were covered in various defensive wounds. A bone deep cut ran over the tops of her fingers.

" Great, how am I going to explain this? " She wondered out loud.

Somehow she doubted that they'd buy the vampire story again. A couple of bruises on a powerful witch they could understand, but injuries this serious...?

Forget it.

They'd be more likely to buy a vampire monkey going ape, or a demonic mouse trying to take over the world, or maybe a tickle me Elmo being possessed by a Kleptomaniac demon.

It didn't matter she would come up with something to tell them. She had a couple of hours before anyone would show up, everyone was at the Magic Box researching the dance lord Sweet.

Yep, she was avoiding that one by a mile. No way was she risking spilling the beans. Not about Ancient Ones, or Triumvirates, or Twilight's, or anything else.

There would be no singing for this red head. No way Jose.

Tiredly she stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run over her trembling body. She closed her eyes against the sight of the red water swirling around the drain.

She leaned forward, resting her head against the tile. The tears still came, mixing with the water and blood.

She missed parts of the future. She missed traveling through various magical realms, and living among fairy tale creatures.

She smiled weakly, remembering Buffy's reaction to Willow having an affair with a mermaid. The fact the mermaid had the unearthly beauty from legend had made it even more amusing.

There had been so many adventures like that. A fairy had laid eggs in Willow's ear canal. She had healed a dragon with a tooth ache. Traded with a ogre merchant. There had also been a rather embarrassing incident involving a Himalayan Yeti, Bengay, and neon pink paint.

Now she was stuck on the Hellmouth. There were no fairy tale experiences, no wondrous realms, or documenting the many secret, and closely guarded magic.

" Will...."

She raised her head and locked eyes with Tara's horrified blue orbs. There was such love and fear for her on that face that for just one moment Willow's heart ached.

She didn't deserve that love. Love like that would only get Tara killed, and Willow couldn't survive that, not a second time.

" We have to get you to the hospital. "

Ohhh, bad idea.

" I'm fine. See all my toes and fingers accounted for. " Willow joked.

' Uh-oh. Tara's getting that look...'

She swallowed nervously at Tara's version of a resolve face. It was rated right up there with Willow's, and almost as unbeatable.

" Love we're going to the hospital. " Tara commanded in a voice so sexy that it was all Willow could do not to ravage her.

' This is not going to end well. ' She took closer look at Tara and gulped. ' Not well at all. '

11111

' I knew this wouldn't end well. '

Willow stared at the curious demon lord. There was a respect and tension in his body that told her that he was very aware of what she was.

It was just her luck that her trip to the ER had ended in time to join the festivities. Though so far there had been no singing, which was of the good.

" I don't think I've ever had the dubious honor of meeting one of your kind. " The demon mocked her with a bow.

" Kind? " Anya perked up.

" Get out of here. " Willow warned the demon. " Before I decided to give you another dubious honor... a more painful one. "

" My, my you are a piece of work. " Sweet smirked. " I've never heard of your kind surviving this long without a Triumvirate. "

" Leave. " She threatened once more, this time with a spark of power in her voice that caused him to step back.

" Do you really think you can hurt me? " He inquired.

" I think that you're about to become obsessed with cheese. "

Willow was in major trouble. Big, major, complicated trouble. The kind that was caused by demons with big mouths that didn't know when to shut up.

" You're bluffing. A Tempest without her Triumvirate is no threat to me. "

' Oh, poop. '

" I don't know what you're talking about. " She denied quickly under Tara's penetrating gaze.

" Hmm, deny it all you want, but I can read the truth. " Sweet turned back to Dawn. " I'll just be taking my lovely bride and..."

" She's not going anywhere. " Buffy interrupted sharply.

" I don't make the rules, she summoned me. "

Willow inched away from the scoobies, using their distraction to slip out of the door to the Bronze. She wasn't needed, and she had no intention of staying around so that she could be interrogated.

Goddess, the last thing she wanted to do was deal with Tara or Buffy. She loved both women with her entire heart and soul, but she wouldn't survive a bond with them.

It would kill her.

' Bored now. '

She felt bile rise up in her throat. She'd killed a human because she couldn't handle Tara's death. She'd tortured him and then skinned him alive.

' It's not about revenge....'

Amy had turned her victim into a true monster. A skinless animation surviving for one thing, revenge. Blood lust driving him and Amy after Willow in a game of cat and mouse.

She wouldn't infect Tara with the ugliness of Willow's soul. She wouldn't let Buffy be drawn into the Tempest's darkness.

The two women needed someone else. Someone that could be Buffy's light, and Tara's rock. Someone that wasn't and would never be Willow.

Both women agreed.

Why else would Buffy be willing to get involved with a woman when she wouldn't even look twice at Willow? Hell, even Tara had been contemplating leaving Sunnydale after their break up.

No it was better for all three of them if they went their separate ways. No Triumvirate, no threesome, no love affair.

" Who? "

' Well darn. '

Tara had followed her. Tara had actually noticed Willow sneaking out. Of course Tara noticed everything about Willow so she shouldn't be too surprised.

" Who what? " Willow asked innocently.

" Who is supposed to be in the Triumvirate? " Tara demanded.

She was busted.

" Tara...."

" Who? " Tara asked again.

" It doesn't matter. I'm not going to activate the bond. " Willow side stepped.

" Who? " Tara softly begged.

" Please leave it alone. "

" Who? " Tara whispered, moving until they were standing inches from each other.

' Not the puppy dog eyes. ' Willow begged the Goddess. Unfortunately the Goddess was out fishing because the full force of the doe eyes slammed into her.

" You and Buffy. " She very, very reluctantly admitted.

" Why didn't you say anything? Do you have any idea the damage you're doing to yourself by denying the Triumvirate? " Tara snapped with worry.

" I'm fine. " She weakly protested.

" The hell you are. " Tara stared her down. " You've been in pain, and if that isn't enough, you're magic has been all over the place. "

" Oops? "

" Will you can't keep doing this. We have to create the Triumvirate. Tonight, before you kill yourself. "

" No. I refuse. " Willow set her jaw stubbornly.

" Why? "

" You deserve better. "

" I want you. " Tara reputed.

" Buffy doesn't like me like that. "

" Isn't that up to her to decide? "

Willow crossed her arms and scowled at the blond. Tara couldn't honestly be dumb enough to believe that tripe.

" Right, because she won't agree to it out of some weird sense of duty. " She sarcastically shot back.

" Whatever her reasons, it's still her decision to make, and you have no right taking it from her? " Tara gently but firmly replied.

" It doesn't matter I don't want..." She trailed off unwilling to tell the blond the whole complicated mess that was the truth.

" What about me? " Tara continued. " Do I get to make a decision in this? "

" Tara..."

" You need this to survive. " Tara practically begged. " Please, Will, I can't lose you. "

Well damn. How was she supposed to argue with that? Nobody with any emotions could stand up to Tara when she was in persuasion mode.

" I can't lose you either. " She admitted one of the many truths she was hiding. " I wouldn't survive. "

She fell into the witches embrace. She couldn't give herself to Tara completely, but for she would allow herself at least some comfort.

" Come on. We need to talk to Buffy. " Tara said.

' Damn my lack of Tara resistance. ' Willow complained. ' It always gets me in trouble. '

11111

" I'm not gay. "

Willow tried to stay quiet, she really did, but the soft snort was out before she could stop it. She sank down into the chair as Buffy's hazel eyes turned to her.

" You think I'm gay. " Buffy accused.

" I didn't say you were. "

" You made a noise. " Buffy turned to Tara. " She made a noise. "

" Buffy, she could die. " Tara gently changed the subject back.

" I'm not gay, look I'll prove it. "

Willow blinked, then blinked again.

Nope, Buffy was definitely kissing Tara. Kissing and visibly enjoying it.

" Wow. " Buffy gaped, then spun around to Willow.

The red head moaned into the strong lips of the slayer. Her hands snaked out and pulled the bottle blond closer, until the petite warrior was in her lap.

" So...gay can be good. " Buffy stated in a daze.

" You don't have to...." She started.

" Will, you could die. " Buffy softly cut in.

" Then you'll do it? " Tara asked.

" What do we have to do? "

Willow groaned. The last thing she needed was trying to keep up with two women in bed. The beating she'd taken early had left her unable to deal with just one woman.

" Hello is anybody listening to me? " She asked in irritation.

" There's a small potion we have to take, and then the three of us... snuggle. " Tara blushed.

" And the potion? " Buffy questioned.

" It's easy to make. "

" I guess we should start then. " Buffy sighed.

Willow grumbled under her breath. They were completely ignoring her. They were also making a very important, life changing decision without her.

' I should've told D'Hoffryn where he could shove it. '

22222

Chapter Two

22222

Willow hovered over the cave. There was no sight of any one, which meant the ritual was either starting, or about to start.

She lowered herself to the ground. The dark brown suede boots making no sound on the leave covered floor.

Despite the Triumvirate being fully formed just hours before she was fully healed, and in top form. That at least, meant she wouldn't have to worry about getting her tushy kicked again.

On the other hand, when Tara and Buffy woke up and found Willow missing, she'd be in the dog house. The link made sure of that.

They would know immediately that she had been involved in something dangerous. They would know that she hadn't told them the truth about a ton of stuff.

All in all, she was going to be sleeping on the couch for a while. Not to mention the conversations the future promised.

Willow pushed away those thoughts, and slipped into cave entrance. Magic prickled her senses, drawing her deeper into the cavern.

She scooted into the thickest shadow so that she could observe the largest cavern unnoticed. The ritual was being prepared.

There were ten Bringers carefully setting up the circle. Three humans were spread out among them, each one armed.

What worried her was the presence of Rack and Amy next to the Host. She was now regretting her decision to revert the black witch back to human.

No matter what Amy did in the future she'd wanted to give Amy a chance. She'd hoped that the former rat would turn out differently.

She'd been wrong.

She let her magic flow into the ground under her feet, intertwining with the magic being used to create the circle of protection.

Willow gently nudged at the circle, shifting just so until.....

An explosion rocked the cavern, a ball of magic bellowing out in all directions. She dived to the ground, covering her head from the fire spewing into the passage.

She gave what was left of the circle a nudge to cut off the flames.

" You bitch!! "

Willow got to her feet and stared at the pissed off Host. The black and red face mask hiding his identity was burnt and had small tears.

" Why can't you mind your own business? "

" Considering what you're trying to do, it is my business. " She quipped.

" Kill her. " Was the only response.

She glanced around at what was left of the ritual party. One human, Amy, and Rack.

" Don't do this. " Willow pleaded with her old friend. " I can help you. "

" I don't need the help of some goody two shoes. " Amy sneered. " Or do you prefer the term, Anna of Green Gables. "

She lashed out with a wave of magic. The shimmering violence ripping through the human and turning him into ash.

" I don't want to hurt you. " She tried to reason with Amy.

" Don't worry, you won't. "

She ducked, barely avoiding getting magically decapitated by Rack. She threw herself behind a nearby boulder.

Amy Madison.

They had at one time been good friends. They had both been geeks, and unpopular. That kind of thing tended to cause the strangest friendships.

" I'm sorry. " She whispered into the air.

Willow laid her hands on the cave floor, and closed her eyes against the tears. Her magic touched Rack and Amy, waiting for the command.

" I'm so sorry. "

Death.

She left the safety of the boulder and stared down at the two new piles of ash. Amy and Rack.

Her knees collapsed under her, weighted down by the guilt that increased at her actions. More guilt, more tears.

' Is it ever going to end? '

There was a time when killing humans and magic users would never have even crossed her mind. A time when they would search for other solutions.

This time there was no other solution. No mid-point that she could use. The plots, and the characters had all made that impossible.

The Triumvirate surged to life with the awaking of Buffy and Tara. There was confusion, contentment, and a slowly growing worry.

* Will? Where are you? * Buffy's voice came over the connection.

* I'll be back soon. *

* Sweetie? * Tara popped in.

Willow sighed. She was so busted. The two women would be all over her. Already they were suspicious, and if she tried to lie they would know.

She ignored the link for now. If she paid attention, or gave any other response they might trace her to the cave, and that was the last thing she needed.

She would deal with those problems later. Right at this moment it was more important that she clean up all traces of the ritual and her own presence here.

The dog house could wait a few minutes.

Hopefully.

22222

Willow shrank back on the bed, her eyes flickering from one woman to the other. The nervousness she was feeling was palpable under their twin glares.

She was busted big time.

" Well? " Tara archly inquired.

" Well what? " She gulped.

" Something is going on. For the last three months you've been showing up with various injuries. Disappearing at odd times. " Buffy lectured.

She played with the idea of running for it, but the slayer shifted in front of the door, blocking her escape route.

" Wll? " Tara begged.

" It's nothing. " She stated. " Really, just some small errands that I've had to run. "

" What kind of errands? " Tara demanded.

" Just insignificant little things. "

" We're not moving until you tell us what's going on. " Buffy stated, leaning against the door.

Great. So the choices were to tell the truth, or tell part of the truth and hope that they didn't call her on it.

" D'Hoffryn asked me a favor. That's all. " She tried again.

" What favor? " Tara intently questioned.

" Er, well he asked me to stop a few rituals that are a threat to his hell dimension. " She admitted.

Along with this dimension, and everyone in both.

" Why didn't you say something? " Buffy asked in exasperation. " We could have helped. "

Because she didn't want them to have to suffer the guilt of killing humans. Because involving them meant telling the total truth about everything.

" He wants this kept quiet. Plus, it's not a big deal. Just stopping a few demons and such. " She dodged.

" Liar. " Tara chided.

' Stupid link. ' She sulked.

" Seriously guys, it's no biggie. "

" Hmm. How many rituals are left? " Buffy asked.

" Don't know. " Willow shrugged. "I have this nifty medallion that warns me about them. "

" Next time tell us and we'll go with you. " Tara said.

" No! No, it's okay. I can handle it. " She quickly squeaked.

" We can talk about it later. " Buffy simply said, obviously not about to give up on the subject.

" Right. Sure. No problem. " Willow nodded happily. " So does this mean I'm not sleeping on the couch tonight? "

" If you did, how could we do this? " Buffy smirked.

Willow groaned as Buffy drew her into a knee wobbling kiss. A pair of arms surrounded her from behind, and another pair of lips descended on her pulse point.

' Sweet merciful Zeus. '

33333

Chapter Three

33333

Willow was in avoidance mode, again. Tara and Buffy had been keeping a close eye on her. They both suspected that Willow didn't want them anywhere near the rituals, or the bad guys behind them.

They were right of course, but that didn't make it any easier. She simply couldn't let them get involved with the mess she'd come back to fix.

She didn't even want to consider what would happen after. What would she do if she succeeded in stopping the Host?

There were so many emotional scars and so much hurt she felt. She'd lived through far more than the other Scoobies, and survived.

Was she really capable of continuing her life here, in the past? Could she really remain in the Triumvirate the way it was?

Tara had died in her arms. Buffy had gone on to become lovers with another slayer. By the time Willow had been sent into the past she wasn't on very good terms with Buffy.

They'd discovered some hard truths about each other. Buffy had been torn up over Willow wanting to keep Kennedy far away from the Scoobies due to her fear that she'd end up dead.

Willow had been outraged over how Buffy had gotten funding for their new version of the Council. That Buffy would ever even consider stealing for funds...

There was so much hurt.

She folded her legs up to her chest and sighed heavily. She had to make a decision. She couldn't keep putting it off.

Her original plan had been to save the world and get out. The Triumvirate complicated things though.

She loved both women with all her heart. Too much to lose them.

She had to stay. There was no other option.

" I've had enough of your interference. "

She reluctantly raised her head to look at the Host. The man behind the Twilight, and other attacks on the council in the future.

" I don't suppose you'd come back later? " Willow asked hopefully. " Maybe you could make an appointment. "

" We end this now. " The Host announced.

Willow should have expected this turn of events. A set number of rituals had to be completed by the start of summer, and anymore rituals being stopped would make that impossible to accomplish.

" Who are? " She inquired.

The laughing was familiar. She recognized it from somewhere but she couldn't say where.

" You don't know? " The masked man asked mockingly. " Willow I'm hurt, how could you forget about me? "

She dropped her legs of the park bench, and watched as the man pealed the mask off.

" You're...." She gaped at the man before. " But..."

" Miss me? " Jesse inquired with a smirk.

" How? Xander staked you. " She whispered in confusion.

" I have the First to thank for that. " Jesse shrugged. " It saw my potential. A few spells and walla, I'm living and breathing again. "

" Why work for The First? I could have helped you. "

" Do you know how powerful it's made me? I'm a God! " Jesse declared with a dark tone.

" Jesse...." Willow whispered in horror.

" You're my best friend, Will. Join me; help me remake the world the way it should be. " Jesse offered brightly. " Together we can serve at The First's side. "

She stood from the bench, and embraced one of her best friends tightly.

" I love you, Jesse. "

She felt his arms around her, holding her like a life line.

" I love you too, Will. " Jesse responded into her hair.

She sobbed into his chest, clutching at him with every ounce of her strength. She felt him slump in her arms, and let go.

The knife in her right hand dripped with his blood. The thick drops splashing onto the sidewalk and onto her boots.

Mechanically she waved her hand, reverting the body to ash. A common practice recently. The knife....

She moved forward to the edge of the pond, and tossed the knife in. She wanted nothing else to do with it, or any other knife.

' We don't get happy endings. '

How many nights had Xander been a wreck after killing Jesse? How long had it taken for him to stop looking for their friend in the halls at school? How long before Xander could bring himself to walk down the street Jesse had lived on?

' Now I get to do it, because we don't get happy endings. '

It was something they'd joked about. All the failed relationships, the deaths, and the betrayal. It was a joke they never laughed at because they subconsciously believed it.

She just wished it had stayed subconscious. Just another thing to blame on The First Evil.

" So how does it feel to know you've won? " The voice of Jesse spoke up behind her.

" What do you want? " She asked The First Evil.

" I wanted to congratulate you. " The First said. " It must feel great to know that all it took to win was murder your best friend. "

" Yeah. Great. "

" Then again, you've been getting good at that. " The spirit smirked. " How many humans does this make? Seven? Eight? "

" Six. "

Willow tore her gaze away from the pond, and stared through tear blurred eyes at the spirit wearing Jesse's face.

" This isn't over. " The First said casually. " I'll be waiting for the first chance, no matter how tiny, and then I'll slaughter you. "

" I know, " Willow acknowledged. " and I'll be there standing guard. "

" I look forward to the day we meet in battle. " The First smiled. " I have a feeling you'll be an actual challenge. "

" I'm going to kill you. "

" I'm invincible. " The Jesse look-a-like smirked.

" I'll find a way. " Willow swore.

" I believe you will. "

Willow watched the spirit fade from the park, and turned back to the pond.

The First had put her in a position that required she kill a human Jesse. It had known from the start that this confrontation would happen, and it had planned accordingly.

Well, to hell with The First Evil. She was staying put, and she was going to protect what was left of her friends and family.

She would guard the Hellmouth, and wait for the moment when they would battle. Until then she would enjoy the time she had with her lovers, and she would find a way to kill The First Evil.

Once and for all.

' Welcome to the Hellmouth. '

33333

Finite

33333


End file.
